


falling for you (and you're worlds away)

by cosmicwritings



Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, F/M, Long-Distance Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22281523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicwritings/pseuds/cosmicwritings
Summary: i love you + from very far away.alternatively, maya goes to uni in london and just really misses her boyfriend.
Relationships: Lucas Friar/Maya Hart
Series: tumblr prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/559324
Comments: 8
Kudos: 65





	falling for you (and you're worlds away)

**Author's Note:**

> anon requested: i love you "from very far away" + lucaya, but it's been sitting in my inbox for like. years so i'm annoying dfghd i mostly just miss them which is why i wrote this in an hour without reading it thru so uh! that's the way it is! icb it's 2020 and i'm still crying over them but anyways! hmu on tumblr @blaisezabini xxxx
> 
> title from come back be here by miss swift bc i am THE most emo bitch

“Is this another one of your drunk calls, cowboy?” she says, putting her phone on speaker. She grabs the mascara wand she abandoned when she saw his name light up with an incoming call.

There’s a pause.

“No?” comes back, uncertain, a liar’s voice, and she laughs.

“When I send you snapchats of me getting ready at 8am, I’m not really expecting you to answer. It’s like 2am in Texas, you dumbass.” She blinks rapidly, then puts down the mascara. Picks up her phone again to turn it off speaker and then sits on her bed, phone pressed to her ear, as if she doesn’t need to leave in half an hour.

“You looked really pretty,” Lucas says through the phone. The words are a little slurred.

She sighs, scrunching her nose. “I had sleep crust in my eyes, don’t be gross.”

“You’re always pretty, short stack.”

She makes a gagging noise and he chuckles.

“Are you home safe at least?” she asks.

“I’m walking back from the party to my dorm now.” There’s a rustling, like he’s switching his phone to the other hand.

“Had a fun time?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I like college,” he says simply, voice so very far away, and something in her chest aches. She clutches the phone tighter, pressing it closer against her ear. “What’s on the agenda for you today?”

On the very first day she’d arrived here, lost and overwhelmed and alone, the girl in the room opposite had knocked on her door to introduce herself. She had asked Maya about the people in the photos taped to the walls, and Maya had smiled and described every single important person in her life that she had left back in America: her mother, Shawn, Riley, Farkle, Zay, Smackle. There’d been a photo of just her and Lucas, eyes bright and sitting on the back of his pick-up truck with a blanket, so when she was asked about that, Maya said, “So there’s this boy back home.”

That was seven months ago, back before she had settled into London with its busy streets and busier people. There wasn’t a week where she didn’t miss being at home, with the familiarity of her five friends and knowing everyone was three subway stops away max, but London reminded her of New York City anyway. And she had to grow up. There were things she wanted to do and places she wanted to go – she’d always much rather head-dive into things than just dip in her toes. Going to university on another different continent was lonely and terrifying and the best choice she thinks she could’ve made.

And Lucas had helped her make that leap, had been the first person she told when she got in and too scared to tell Riley that she was leaving. He believed in her art because he believed in her, so when she told him that the world was going to get a lot bigger than their little corner of New York City, he’d grinned. Like going to college in Texas didn’t mean he was going to be six hours behind her, but he’d said with such conviction that they’d make it work that she felt the knot of anxiety untangle.

Because he’s five thousand miles and an ocean away, and he still texts her every day. Because he sends her lame animal memes regularly and takes pictures of things that remind him of her and tells every person he meets about his girlfriend studying in London and, yes, she knows, because it’s the first thing every person she meets on his Facetimes say. Because he still calls her up when he’s drunk because he misses her voice and asks about her day.

“I’ve got a 9am, of course, did you think I’d be up this early on purpose?” she says fondly.

“You need to leave in the next half an hour so you’re not late,” he says automatically. She can hear the mental calculations he’s doing, even when intoxicated.

“I know, but you see – this boy decided he absolutely needed to speak to me, and who am I to turn him down?”

“Who’s the boy? Does he know you’re taken?”

“Nah, I want to string him along a little longer,” she teases, closing her eyes and missing him.

There’s another pause, comfortable and warm. She can hear his feet walking along the pavement through the phone.

“Have you eaten breakfast?”

Her eyes fly open and she stands up from her bed to grab an apple off her desk. “Of course.”

“That’s your lying voice,” he hums.

“I don’t have a lying voice!”

“You don’t,” he agrees, “but I know you. You’re absolutely eating a banana you left over from yesterday’s lunch right now.”

She pulls a face, even though he can’t see her. “An apple, actually.”

“Stop forgetting to eat breakfast,” he says softly.

“ _Stop forgetting to eat breakfast_ ,” she mimics in a heavy Southern accent. “How is it possible you’re mothering more than when I actually see you?”

“Because I care about you.”

Maya’s retorts die on her lips, and she makes a frustrated noise. “You make it so hard to not miss you when you say nice things, Huckleberry.”

He snorts. “Right, well, I’ll make sure to stop that then.”

“As you should.”

“Shouldn’t you be leaving now?”

“Yeah.”

“You’re going to be late otherwise.”

“I know.”

There’s another silence, but she doesn’t want to hang up.

“Miss you, Maya.”

She swallows the lump in her throat and takes a bite of her apple. Shoulders her bag and grabs her keys. “Yeah, I know. I miss you too, Ranger Rick.”

“Love you.”

“I love you too,” she says and then hangs up before she can talk herself out of it again. As she leaves her room and locks up, her phone lights up again and it’s a text from him.

 _Million stars in the sky,_ it says, with a blurry picture of the night sky attached that he’s undoubtedly just taken.

 _i’m blocking u,_ she writes back, but she’s grinning as she takes another bite out of her apple.


End file.
